villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Messina
Shapeshifting Sorceress 'Messina '''is a shapeshifting sorceress and the wife of the terrorist leader, El Supremo. She is the main villain of the British animated film ''Freddie as F.R.O.7 Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Battle with Ursula After Ursula stole King Triton's Trident and gained control of the sea, Messina took notice. Wanting the power for her husband El Supremo, Messina transformed into her snake form and jumped into the ocean. Upon confronting her, Ursula used the Trident's power to grow to a massive size. In order to combat Messina, Ursula summoned a giant whirlpool. However, due to Messina's tampering, the whirlpool became out of control. As a result, the whirlpool's force picked up a nearby ship and threw it at Ursula, impaling her in the gut. The Trident was lost in the battle, leaving it to be claimed by Ursula's sister Morgana. Shapeshifter's Duel Messina later learned of another shapeshifter named Mad Madam Mim. Not wanting another potential threat to her husband's plans, Messina decided to take out the sorceress. As the two did battle inside Mim's cottage, Messina transformed into a bat, a hyena, and finally, her snake form. Eventually, the fight moved outside, and Mim transformed into a powerful dragon. Unfazed, Messina proceeded to use her magic to summon a virus, infecting Mim and removing her from participating further in the war. Invasion of Britain Messina eventually returned to El Supremo's hidden base, where she reunited with her lover. Although Messina failed to acquire the Trident, the evil couple decided to proceed with their ultimate plan: the conquest of Britain. Despite Messina not participating in the battle, El Supremo managed to defeat England's king Pete in a sword-fight, forcing him to flee the country. With Pete gone, El Supremo and Messina declared themselves the new rulers of the nation. After this rousing victory, Messina and El Supremo were confronted by Rothbart, who offered them a position as members of Ruber's Alliance. Hoping to acquire even more territory, Messina and El Supremo both agreed to the alliance. They were later seen at a meeting of Ruber's forces, where they discuss plans for an attack on Paris. The Battle of France Messina later participated in Ruber's attack on Paris. During the ensuing mayhem, Messina was confronted by Ratcliffe, who ordered his men to attack her. However, Messina used her mind-control abilities to take control of Ratcliffe's soldiers, causing them to turn on him. Although Messina survived the battle, El Supremo was killed when his ship was shot down by Helga Sinclair. Distraught, Messina left Paris, hoping to retrieve the Trident so she could resurrect her lover. Death Messina, now more determined then ever to get the Trident, slithered into the sea, where Morgana and a newly-resurrected Ursula were preparing to do battle. Annoyed, Morgana sent her minion Undertow to deal with Messina. However, Messina managed to avoid the shark, who ended up smashing his head on a nearby rock. Messina then attempted to create another whirlpool, which she successfully used to knock the Trident from Morgana's hands. Unfortunately for her, Ursula caught the Trident and proceeded to freeze Morgana. Turning her attention to Messina, Ursula sent Flotsem and Jetsam to attack her, but Messina made quick work of the eels by electrocuting them. Infuriated, Ursula once again transformed into a giant, bringing an eerily similarity to the two's first battle. However, this time, Ursula managed to kill Messina by hitting her with a blast from the trident. With both Messina and El Supremo now dead, Ratcliffe proceeded to take over Messina's former kingdom of England. Non Disney Villains Tournament Dealings in Limbo After the death of El Supremo earlier in the war, Messina travels to Limbo. There, she offers Rasputin his reliquary, returning him to the world of the living. The two form an alliance and summon the demon, Hexxus, to join their forces. With Hexxus's magic, Messina is able to teleport Rasputin into the live-action realm. New Leaders and DefeatCategory:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains With Rasputin gone, Messina joins forces with Saruman, who is seeking the One Ring of power. She prepares to sacrifice Evil Lyn, a warrior who fell before Rasputin, to a monster, but Skeletor, Evil Lyn's mentor, arrives to free her. Once again in control of her magic, Evil Lyn kills Messina with two blasts of magic. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Along with her consort El Supremo, Messina led an assault on Atlantis, hoping to take the city's resources for their own goals. While Supremo's submarine fleet bombarded the city, killing many civilians, Messina left the command sub to take on a platoon of Atlantean soldiers sent to stop them. Immune to the soldiers' weapons, Messina used her sorcery to summon a whirlpool, decimating the Atlanteans' ranks. At some point in time, El Supremo and Messina are joined by Mad Mod, who allies with the British mastermind, in hopes that he would see the British Supremancy come to pass. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery/Transformations Snake Messina.png|Transformed into Snake, her usual form Bat Messina.png|Transformed into Bat Hyena Messina.png|Transformed into Hyena Scorpion Messina.png|Transformed into Scorpion Boa Messina.png|Transformed into Boa Buzzard Messina.png|Transformed into Buzzard Sinbad Kraken.jpg|Transformed into Cetus, during the final events of Heroes vs. Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Skullmaster Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Snakes Category:Major Players Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Underwater Category:Vs Bagheera Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Prince John's and King Dedede's Alliance in Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Villains Battles